HeartVision Song Contest 8
|presenters = Jüri Pootsmann Elina Born |opening = |exsupervisor = |host = ERR |interval = | entries = 46 | debut = | return = B&H | withdraw = | map year = HeartVision Song Contest 8 Map.png | col1 = #782167| | col2 = #22b14c| | col3 = #FFD700| | vote = Each country awarded 12, 10, 8-1 points to their 10 favorite songs |null = None | winner = Loïc Nottet Million Eyes |nex = |pre = }} HeartVision Song Contest 8, often referred to as HVSC #8, is the upcoming 8th edition of HeartVision Song Contest. The contest will be hosted in Estonia due to their victory in the 7th edition. Location Estonia (Listeni/ɛˈstoʊniə/;Estonian: Eesti ˈeːsti), officially the Republic of Estonia (Estonian: Eesti Vabariik), is a country in the Baltic region of Northern Europe. It is bordered to the north by the Gulf of Finland, to the west by the Baltic Sea, to the south by Latvia (343 km), and to the east by Lake Peipus and Russia (338.6 km).Across the Baltic Sea lies Sweden in the west and Finland in the north. The territory of Estonia consists of a mainland and 2,222 islands and islets in the Baltic Sea,covering 45,339 km2 (17,505 sq mi) of land, and is influenced by a humid continental climate. The territory of Estonia has been inhabited since at least 6500 BCE, with Finno-Ugric speakers – the linguistic ancestors of modern Estonians – arriving no later than around 1800 BCE.1617 Following centuries of successive Teutonic, Danish, Swedish, and Russian rule, Estonians experienced a national awakening that culminated in independence from the Russian Empire towards the end of World War I. During World War II, Estonia was occupied by the Soviet Union in 1940, then by Nazi Germany a year later and was again annexed by the Soviets in 1944, after which it was reconstituted as the Estonian Soviet Socialist Republic. In 1988, during the Singing Revolution, the Estonian SSR issued the Estonian Sovereignty Declaration in defiance of Soviet rule, and independence was restored on the night of 20 August 1991, during the 1991 attempted coup by the Soviets. Bidding Phase Host venue Venue Saku Suurhall is the largest arena in Estonia. It was built in 2001 and holds up to 10,000 people. It is named after the Estonian brewery and soft drink company Saku. It generally hosts basketball games, as well as ice hockey and concerts. It's located in Haabersti, a subdistrict of Haabersti District. Formant Semi-final allocation draw Participating Countries Fourty-Six 'countries have confirm their interest of participation in the eighth edition. *'Algeria and San Marino will make his debut in this edition. *will seven countries will return ar the moment to the contest,these are:Aland,Armenia,Austria,Bosnia and Herzegovina,Kazakhstan,Liechtenstein and Malta. ''' *Ten countries,however annouced their witdrawal from the contest,this countries are: '''Belarus,FYR Macedonia,Hungary,Moldova,Lebanon,Netherlands,Luxembourg,Serbia,Slovakia and Switzerland Returning artist 'Results' 'Semi Final 1' *This Semi-Final; , and will vote. *The ten countries in this semi final with the hightest scoring points,according to the votes from each voting country,qualifies for the Grand Final *Recap of Semi Final 1 'Semi Final 2' *This Semi-Final; , and will vote. *The ten countries in this semi final with the hightest scoring points,according to the votes from each voting country,qualifies for the Grand Final *Recap of Semi Final 2 'Final participants' *26 countries participated in the final, with all 46 countries eligible to vote. *Recap of Grand Final *'''Split results / '''Below is a split result of the two blocks they had vote the Grand final: Category:HeartVision Song Contest